This application relates to a method for predicting risk of metastatic breast cancer and to a method of treatment for reducing this risk.
Metastatic breast cancer, either at the time of initial diagnosis or upon recurrence after an initial treatment, commonly occurs in the bone, lung, brain or liver. Between 60% and 70% of women who die from breast cancer have metastatic lung involvement, and in a significant number of cases the lung is the only site of metastasis. The most common signs of lung metastases are: shortness of breath and dry cough. In some cases, women will not experience any symptoms; cancer will only be detected by chest X-ray or CT scan. Thus, the ability to identify early on those cancers that pose the greatest risk of lung metastasis over time would provide an improved prognosis through the use of increased monitoring. Furthermore, the ability to treat metastatic breast cancer that has spread to the lung would decrease the death toll from breast cancer.